Within the dance industry there exists a variety of dance types, styles, and genres. Dancers typically bring a variety of outfits and accessories when participating in a competition. There are two main concerns surrounding these garments for the competitions: the first concern being the proper transportation of the garments from home to the site of competition; and the second being the ease of accessibility to the garments when at the competition as dancers must change and prepare for a number of dances in a short period of time. Conventional dance bags are typically too small to fit the length of the garments properly and/or fail to offer an easy, flexible and collapsible framework for hanging garments within the bag and externally. FIGS. 1A-1D provide several images of such prior art bags. There is therefore the need for bag that overcomes these deficiencies, and that can be used in the dance, sports or other garment industries.